


Leaf High's Guide to Finding Love

by Alice_in_Hell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bullying, Drama & Romance, Fangirls, Gay Sex, Haruno Sakura Bashing, Multi, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, sassy naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Hell/pseuds/Alice_in_Hell
Summary: What if a couple of Juniors and a Senior fell in love with a couple of Sophomores? Can it work or will things like fan girls, popularity, and new kids get in the way? No one ever said love was easy, but in High school. . . .you might need some help from your friends.ON HIATUS





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY TO ALL OF THE Z-NATION FANS, I WILL UPDATE BUT I WANTED TO POST THIS......

 

 

_**Naruto's pov** _

As the early sun light peeks through my window, I slowly open my eyes and meet the bright light, which blinds me. I quickly closed my eyes and turned towards the wall, trying to go back to sleep. Just as I was about to fall back to sleep, my alarm clock goes off. I slowly turn back around and see the cursed object on my night stand. I harshly slam on the button and the shrill noise stops.

I slowly rise from my bed and start getting ready. After doing my hair and brushing my teeth, I go over to my closet and pick out my clothes for the day, then return to the bathroom to change. I picked out one of my favorite shirt, my black tank top that says 'I can't even think straight' along with my sleeveless, orange sweatshirt and black, ripped up short shorts. I also put on my orange and black converse before I turn towards my full length mirror and smirk.

 

'Damn, I'm too sexy for my own good!'

I looked at myself one more time and then leave the bathroom and grab my book bag that's laying by my door. I run down the stairs and go into the kitchen, looking for something quick and easy to eat. I run to the cupboard and BINGO! Cherry flavored pop tarts. I hop on the counter -due to my shortness- and just as I'm about to grab a bag out of the box, someone shouts at me.

"Naruto! What are you doing on the counter!?"

I lost my balance and was about to fall, but strong arms catch me just in time. I tilt my head and see my dad's face and I can't help but blush at my clumsiness. He put me down and gave me a stern, parental look.

"Naruto, you know I don't like it when you climb on the counters."

"I know, but I can't help that I'm short!"

"That's why I got you those stools to stand on."

"Oh hell no! There is no way I'm standing on those stupid things!"

I turned my head to find out what time it was and my eyes widen in horror due to it being 6:30. I need to leave now if I want any chance of getting to school on time.

  
**_Normal Pov_**

Naruto ran down the path leading to the school, hoping to whatever god would listen that he won't be late. There was no way he would walk into Iruka Sensei's class late. . . . again.

At the main door to the school, Naruto met up with his four best friends. The first one, Shikamaru, is currently wearing a light blue, plaid shirt and black pants. Also, a pair of dog tags, neon green and black Osiris's, and a black DC hat.

Next to him is Kiba, he's wearing a gray tank top, that has tiny dark gray stripes on it, and black shorts. Also, he's got on a black hat that has the word 'Dope' written in huge white letters on it and black and blue shoes. 

Behind them is red head named Gaara, he's wearing a black t-shirt with the word 'EMO' written in red and matching black skinny jeans, along with a black and white sweat shirt. Also, he's wearing black and white checkered shoes, red and black checkered earrings, and tons of bracelets. He also has a red tattoo just above one of his eyes.

Standing next to him was Lee, wearing a gray and black varsity jacket with a white t-shirt beneath and normal gray sweats. Also, black shoes and a Fitbit so he can keep track of all the sporty things he does.

"Hey Naruto" Kiba says, being the first one to notice his arrival.

"Sup Kiba," Naruto says, opening the main door and they all walk towards their lockers, which are all next to each other. As they reach the hallway that their lockers are in, they see a crowd of girls and some boys surrounding something further down the hall. As they reach their lockers, they see its just a couple of Juniors and a Senior.

"What are they doing in the sophomore hall?" Naruto asks while opening his locker and grabbing his books for his first class. "Don't know, don't care." Shikamaru sighs, shutting his locker after grabbing his stuff. What the group didn't notice was that the older kids weren't paying attention to the crowd surrounding them, they were staring at the Sophomores.

 

The one checking out Shikamaru was Ino, who's wearing a pink leather jacket with a white tank top underneath and dark jeans along with pale pink heels and a bird necklace. When Shikamaru turned away from his locker and turned, Ino winked at him, causing him to slightly blush and sigh.

The one looking at Lee is a pale, long haired teen named Neji. He's wearing a dark maroon shirt with jeans and an expensive leather belt and shoes. He also has expensive shades on, that cover is strange eyes, and a watch that his cousin, Hinata, gave to him. When Lee looks over at him, he smiles charmingly and it causes Lee's face to turn into a tomato.

Blushing at Kiba was Neji's cousin, Hinata. She's wearing a white dress with a black belt with a small bow on it and matching black sandals and black purse. She's also wearing a pair of gold earrings that she got from Neji. When Kiba makes eye contact with her, she blushes bright red and hides behind her cousin.

The one checking out Gaara was a pale, long haired Senior named Itachi, he's wearing a gray t-shirt with a black, leather jacket over it and jeans with black shoes and a couple of bracelet and a pair of black sunglasses. When Gaara looks over, he lifts his shades and winks along with a smirk that puts the devil's to shame.

Finally, the one ogling Naruto is Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. He's wearing a white shirt with a black jacket over it and dark colored jeans. He's also wearing black shoes and a black beanie along with a white belt and an expensive black watch.

 

 

_**Neji's pov**  _

When the bell rings, all of us, minus Itachi who's in a different grade, head towards our shared first period, literature with Kakashi Sensei. Since he only actually teaches us stuff about two days out of the week, it's basically a free period. His classroom is set up with tables instead of desks and we're all able to sit together without any of the fan girls near us. We all head to the back of the room to our usual table and sit down.

"Damn, the smaller brunette was hot!" Ino suddenly says, causing us all to look towards her.

"Not as hot as the athlete!" I grumbles while up from my book that I had started reading. Just as Sasuke is about to say something, he's interrupted by a unfortunately familiar voice.


	2. Bullies, Meetings, and Names

_**Normal Pov**  _

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sakura, the groups most annoying and obsessed fan girl, purrs while trying to look cute, but with the outfit she has on, she just looks slutty and desperate.

"Sakura." Sasuke sighs, not even trying to hide his annoyance. Sakura is obsessed with Sasuke and won't leave him alone. She even tells other people that they are dating or that she's his future wife or other bullshit like that.

"I was wondering if-" Sakura starts, but is interrupted by a knock at the door, which causes the classroom to quite down.

Kakashi sighs and yells, "Enter". The door opens and in enters Naruto, holding a small pile of papers.

"Iruka Sensei said you needed these?" Naruto says, laying the pile on top of Kakashi's desk.

"Yes, thank you, Naruto." Kakashi answers, unknowingly giving the group of Juniors one of their crushes names. Naruto looks over and spots the group, causing Sasuke to wink at him. Naruto blushes bright red and feels nervous, but then he sees Sakura glaring at him with a look that means, 'Leave or else.'. Naruto leaves in a hurry, worried about what Sakura will do.

"Naruto, good to know." Sasuke purrs, earning knowing looks from his friends and a bitch face from Sakura. Sakura angerly walks away and starts planning on how to get back at Naruto.

 

**_Kiba's Pov_  
**

Naruto just got back from the errand Iruka sent him on and he's been completely quiet and nervous. The bell rings and Naruto darts for the door, but I'm right behind him. I corner him at our lockers and the rest of the group catches up.

"What happened?" I ask, giving him my 'Don't you lie to me' look.

"I think one of those Juniors from earlier was flirting with me." He says, looking anywhere but me. He then tells me the full story. 

"Really dude?" I ask and I can't help but be excited for him.

"Yeah, but I bet he was just messing with me." Naruto sighs, looking away from me. I hate it when he puts himself down like this, the guy could honestly be interested! Naruto used to be really care free and always believed in himself, but then Sakura started bullying him and now he's always putting himself down like this. Sakura used to be Naruto's friend, but she abandoned him so she could be more popular.

"Hey Baka!" we turn to see who it was, only to see its the bitch herself, who's got some of her friends, Karen and Ten-ten, with her.

  
_**Sasuke's pov**  
_

We get out of Kakashi's class and start heading to the Junior hall, which is right by our next class. I see Naruto and his friends next to the lockers they where at last time, only this time, Sakura and some other are talking to them. As we get closer, we're able to hear what's being said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto pleads, only making Sakura more agitated.

"I'm talking about flirting with MY boyfriend, Faggot!" she sneers, taking a step closer to him and his friends and causing my blonde to tense up.

"Like you could actually get a boyfriend, Billboard Brow. " Ino says, getting in between Naruto and Sakura.

"Um, thanks, but I think you're only making this worse." Naruto whispered, glancing back and forth between the two girls.

"Yeah, Ino Pig, listen to the slut." Sakura sneers, causing Naruto to flinch. The fuck that bitch just call him?!

"Sakura, is their a reason your picking on Naruto?" I growl, walking in between Naruto and Sakura. Sakura immediately turns pale and her eyes widen. I raise an eyebrow and look over my shoulder to see Naruto's friends looking surprised and Naruto's blushing like crazy and avoiding eye contact. He's cute when he's like this.

"Sasuke-kun, this isn't what it looks like." Sakura says while taking a step closer towards me and Naruto.

"It looks to me that your bulling Sophomores." Itachi growls, coming out of no where and glaring at the girls (Not Ino).

  
_**Naruto Pov**_

"That's exactly what it is." the blonde says while glaring at Sakura. Sasuke looks over at her and then back at Sakura with a raised eyebrow. Just as Sakura is about to say something, the one minute warning goes off.

I rush into my next class, drama, which is taking place in the auditorium, We're working on our first play of the year. I have this class without my friends, but their are these Seniors, Temari and Kankuro, who are Gaara's older siblings. I met them in Drama my Freshmen year, they were Juniors at the time, and they took me under their wings.

Temari

"Hey, Naruto." Temari says, waving me over. When I reach them, Kankuro and her are practicing our scene. All three of us are the main characters of the play, so we have a lot to practice. The play is called "Wonderland", its based off of 'Alice in Wonderland'. I'm Terigo, a Neko based off of the Cheshire cat, Temari is Alnu, a girl based off of Alice, and Kankuro is Madono, he's loosely based off the Mad Hatter. We go on this adventure across a strange land to reach the 'Jewel of Gerino'

The period goes by fast and I think I've got a good grasp of most of the scenes, but I'm not sure on some of them. I'll have to ask Kankuro and Temari if we can practice those scenes more. When I reach my third period, math, I see Kiba and Shikamaru waiting in our usual seats.

"There's our little actor." Kiba says while I take my seat. I just stick my tongue out at him and our teacher starts the class.

After 50 minutes of torture, I have English with Kakashi. I arrive and wait for Gaara and Lee to arrive at our usual table.

"Hello my youthful friend!" Lee say as he and Gaara arrive.

"Hey, how was gym?" I ask, knowing something happened by the way Gaara starts snickering.

"Wonderful! Guy Sensei had us run track!" Lee says, practically jumping up and down. Guy is our gym teacher and Lee's dad, and they share this strange obsession with exercise.

"He actually chased Choji around the track, yelling about 'Encouraging his youthful soul'." Gaara says while pulling out his sketch book with a grin on his face.

The class goes by quickly and then its time for lunch. I race to the lunch room and head instantly to where they keep the ramen. After I get my perfect food and head to our usual table that's right by a huge window and is in a corner.


End file.
